In the Mud Lay a Star: The Beginning
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Voldemort won the war, Draco won her. The light lost, she lost everything and everyone. Dark Dramione, Angst, Pregnancy. R & R. I am currently fixing the chapters for this before I update
1. Prologue

Twenty-five different carving on the wall, each depicting a story of descent into madness. She often wondered how long it took for those prisoners to go crazy in this room. It is her prison and will be until she dies.

It had been three months since the final battle. Three months since her friends were either killed or forced to submit to their new ruler.

A few refused, and they were given to Death Eaters as gifts to do whatever they pleased.

She wasn't given the option on whether she was willing to live under Voldemort's rule or not.

She had fully accepted and anticipated her painful death, but that illusion had shattered after a day at Malfoy Manor.

A great many of Muggle-borns were allowed to live freely. They were second-class citizens, but they were free.

It was Draco Malfoy who had got her or more like bought her.

He could have killed her when he killed Ron and Neville, but he didn't, and she hates him for it.

She ready to die with her friends then and there. Her friends were dead or dying. The dark side had won.

She remembers that day so well that whether she's awake or sleeping, it haunts her.

The relief that Harry wasn't dead and the fear of his final battle with Voldemort.

Neville killing the snake, and Molly Weasley dueling Bellatrix Lestrange.

That's when everything went wrong, that's when her side lost war.

Narcissa Malfoy out of love or loyalty to Bellatrix returned to the battle, she killed Molly Weasley because she knew her sister was losing the fight.

Draco had followed his mother back, though she had not known until it was too late.

If Molly had killed Bellatrix then Harry would have won, but she didn't, and Voldemort killed Harry.

What they had not known or thought possible that after Voldemort came back that he still had a tiny piece of soul left.

He had placed it in Bellatrix shortly after she was broken out of Azkaban, it wasn't as strong as the others, and using the killing curse would have destroyed both the soul and its host.

Draco had taken great delight in telling her that.

She wishes every day that he would end her suffering, but they both know that he won't.


	2. Alone

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Thanks to my beta. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

The food would have been good, delicious even if Hermione didn't have any company.

"I am going away for a few days and seeing as you behaved so well lately I have decided to bring you something back," Malfoy informed her, as if it was something she should be grateful for.

"I will be left alone during your absence, I persume?" Hermione mumbled, not even bothering to make an effort to make her voice cold, as she continued to play with her food.

Malfoy took a sip of wine and frowned at her. It would have been so much better if he had behaved like when they were younger, then she would have taken great pleasure in breaking his nose again.

But alas, neither were young and she didn't exactly find any worth in breaking his nose.

"I thought we established long ago that you are mine, no one would dare touch you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pompous statement. It was stupid of her to expect something different and she was supposed to be intelligent. Maybe, she was going mad it would explain why she would ever consider anything different from Draco Malfoy.

"You could at least try to act grateful," Malfoy snapped as he noticed her reaction." You get luxuries that others could only dream off."

Hermione remained silent as she continued playing with the food.

She didn't think she was capable of making a normal retort without trying to bash his head or antagonise him more. More importantly she didn't consider it worth a reply.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and Hermione prayed that he would leave right after this useless arrangement.

 **Line Break**

It had been three days and four nights since she has spoken to another living thing.

The House Elves brought her meals and would force feed her when she refused. They would clean her up when she would just lie down on the bed.

She should have been bothered by the lack of company, but surprisingly she felt nothing.

She couldn't even bring herself to be frustrated at the lack of anything for her to do. Everything consisted of nothing for her nowadays.

She could have harmed Malfoy, but even her magic had refused to defend her. In a way she thought, as a croaked chuckle passed through her lips, that even her magic had died.

The room consisted of ten books for her to read, two chairs and a small round table, and a pile of stacked clothes in the corner.

There were two doors, one was the door to get out and the other was to a bathroom.

Everything was so white it should have bothered her at the lack of colors, but surprisingly even that was not bothersome.

She would consider pacing the room or refolding the clothes for something to do other than sleep, to prevent herself from descending into madness, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Even Malfoy's so generous visits, she thought with a roll of her eyes, weren't irritating anymore.

She would have giggled if she had enough will left in her at the absurd statement.

Harry and Ron would have boggled at her statement, as she closed her eyes, trying to remember their faces.

She wished that the House Elves would stop bringing her food and not force feed her on need. In a way she had died with her friends, just her body was surviving for the sake of Malfoy's amusement.

 **Line Break**

The door was open and she could have tried to make a bolt for it, but she knew of the constant surveillance on her. Surely she could have atleast given it a try, but she didn't considered it worth the effort of doing. There was no one out there to whom she could go. Her parents though being alive, but for them she was stranger. Her friends dead and she wouldn't endanger the Weaselys again or any other Wizarding family for that matter.

The gifts Malfoy had brought lay on her bed.

Paper, quills, paints and paint brushes.

He thought she could do something with irony wasn't lost on her. Her life was colourless with no pictures in it and would be like this till the day she died. She could only hope to drink some kind of poison to destroy this body.

Hermione was brought back to the present when Malfoy spoke again.

"In two weeks the Dark Lord and my Aunt will be coming to Malfoy Manor it is likely I will have to show them how obedient you have become, " Draco explained, his expression emotionless. "If you fail to comply in anyway I shall ensure that Ginny Weasley, George Weasley and Susan Bones are added to the list of those who are to be executed as traitors. "

"And if I am completely obedient?" Hermione murmured in a monotone voice, as she stopped her fork in mid twirl.

"They will be released into the custody of Arthur Weasley and he will be responsible for their actions. "

Draco reached out and touched a strand of her hair. Hermione supposed she could have slapped his hand away, but not finding worth in the action didn't even bothered to flinch."I'll get mother to do something with your hair," Draco promised, his tone had changed from cold to gentle.

Hermione didn't even bothered to reply as she continued fiddling the meal.

 **AN2: I have two versions of this chapter but I chose to post this one so leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. A Life Lived On IFs

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Thank you to my beta Zoya52.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

If Hermione were to admire anything about Narcissa Malfoy then it would be her ability to do things in a completely detached manner. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that the older witch would rather be anywhere else in the world than in a room with a Mudblood who was trying not to fidget while her hair was being pulled. There were no insults, no words of comfort, only instructions on how Hermione should tilt her head or to keep it still.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she was ten years old again and sitting in a chair having her hair cut by Mrs Brown while her mum stood in the background.

She would swap every bit of magic, every moment of laughter, friendship and heartbreak to be back at Mrs Brown's now.

Hermione would have preferred a House Elf doing her hair because at least then she could take comfort in the knowledge that when it walked out the room it was just as much as a prisoner as her.

"Who carved those pictures in the wall?" The words were out before Hermione could stop them. A part of her was curious, but the other part couldn't care less for the answer.

"That is something no living person knows," Narcissa answered with a sniff. The same arrogant, cold voice like her son.

"I am done here. My son will visit you tonight with a list of instructions on how you will behave when in presence of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord when they arrive tomorrow."

 **Line Break**

"Do it again," Draco ordered for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

Once again Hermione knelt to the ground with her head lowered, and just like the other times it wasn't good enough.

"Your whole body is screaming disobedience and I will not have you embarrass my family. Do it again".

"It's not my fault," Hermione replied evenly. "I'm not one of his mindless, snivelling followers, you know. And the only reason I'm doing it is for George, Ginny and Susan. Not for the reputation of your family."

Draco lets out a cold laugh. Hermione wanted to slap him but the memory of the last time she tried surfaced in her mind.

The muggle woman with red hair being dragged into the room, Draco holding her back while Lucius Malfoy killed the petrified woman without a second thought. Malfoy knew that even under torture she would not break, but knowing that someone else had suffered or died because of her was a another matter altogether.

The moment your side lost that's what every single one us became and the sooner your pride accepts that, the easier your life will become."

"I think you didn't hear me correctly. Well, considering you consider me your property, your delusion is understandable." Hermione smiled thinly at the flushed face in front of her

 **Line Break**

Hermione had knelt on the floor so many times and for so long her knees hurt, she had finally in Draco's eyes had gotten it right and she was now allowed to eat something.

He would be staying in her room tonight. Though he hadn't said it but she knew the signs well enough now to know it without it being voiced. There was no wine with the meal. He was tapping his fingers on the table and Narcissa had already knocked on the door and whispered something to her son.

The Malfoy matron did that every time Malfoy stayed. Hermione had no insight regarding that small talk. It could be an advice or a warning or even scolding for all she knew.

Hermione had considered voicing her query but she resisted the urge as she could very well imagine his pompous response.

She wondered as she listened to that all to familiar tapping sound what it must be like to have the power that Malfoy had. If she got to decide how someone's life played out whether she would enjoy it as much as he clearly does.

 **Line Break**

A silent, alluring voice in her mind whispered to her how easy it would be kill Malfoy while he snored, though the only thing that stood in her way was that his wand already taken away by the House Elf when it came to collect the plates.

She could give him credit for using his mind but didn't feel inclined to do life would always rests on ifs.

She wanted to blame Malfoy for it, but couldn't. She knew partly the reason was her wearing her heart on sleeves as Snape had once told Harry.

And partly because she had given up when Harry and Ron had died.

She wept silently in the dead of night and the only sound was of snoring echoing around her.

 **AN: Over a 1,000 views but only 14 reviews maybe this story isn't as good as I hoped it was.**


	4. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **A massive thanks to my beta.**

 **A massive thank you to my reviewers.**

She was laughing so hard that it hurt to breathe, but she couldn't stop herself even though Hermione really wanted to. Malfoy was telling her stop and the others were looking at her like she's just signed her own death warrant. In a way, it would had been relief.

When Malfoy had fetched her from the room, Hermione had planned on being totally subservient in front of Voldemort and Bellatrix, and even when she knelt before them the only thing in her mind was this voice that was eerily like Harry, started screaming in her head that she was traitor and she wanted to cry, but instead she started laughing.

Malfoy had dragged her out of the room as in her crazy state.

Her wrist was twisted so badly it felt broken, her lip was bleeding though Hermione wasn't laughing any was furious at her.

The gleeful thought that he might kill her enters her head but it quickly gets replaced by fear at the thought of her friends deaths."I am going to go and beg for your life," Draco spat venomously. "Only because I am not letting you get what you have clearly craved for months."

And then he was gone before she has time to defend herself – not that she has any defence to offer – but maybe-just maybe, she could plead for her friends lives.

She had to make Malfoy listen to her. It was a moment of madness for not being out of the room for months.

 **Line Break**

"You are lucky Granger that Dark Lord has bigger things to worry about than Mudbloods. The Dark Lord now has control over magical community in Europe, you didn't know that did you?" Malfoy asked with glee in his voice.

"No." Hermione whispered, he was never going stop until the entire magical world was under his command. No one was safe and nowhere was safe from Lord Voldemort.

"Now Aunt Bellatrix suggested that I should give you to her for a few days, you know, so she could teach you to how to behave but I have a better idea. I'm going to give her the Weasley girl, Susan Bones will become the play thing of Greyback and Weasely...well, I'm going to let go because he's dead inside already," Malfoy told her calmly.

"It's not their fault." Hermione tried to reply even, even though inside she was feeling terror. "Don't punish them because of me. I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened thats all." Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself to beg. "Please..."

Her wrist was throbbing painfully, her lip was bleeding and head feels like it was about to explode. But she paid heed to none of her injuries, feeling helpless about what to say to change Ginny and Susan's fate.

"I wish I could believe that you are sorry, but... your not. And you have embarrassed me greatly, "Malfoy sighed, and it was then Hermione knew that he was enjoying the power he had over her."And I'm going to make sure that George knows that it's your fault that his sister is going to go through so much pain that she begs for death."

"I am sorry!" Hermione cried out, knowing it was giving him satisfaction, but not caring for once. She took a deep breath and continued. "Please... just please, don't do this."

There it was the begging that he'd longed to hear, and until now she had denied him.

Hermione barely concealed her wince as he reached out and took her wrist. "I'm going to have to mend that at some point. And maybe if your good, I will think about letting your little friends live."

 **Line Break**

In the dead of the night, the screaming kept her awake. She didn't need to know who it is, and neither does it take a genius to know who was causing it.

She hoped that it would stop soon, whether it was because she couldn't bear to listen to it much longer as she is reminded of her own torture or she just wants the person to be left alone.

Malfoy wasn't with her, he must be down there with them. Her wrist was fixed but she missed the pain. She was glad that he at least left the split lip.

Hermione still didn't know the fate of her friends. She doesn't think Malfoy really knows wanted to punish her though, not hurt wanted her obedient, not broken.


	5. Useless Things

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **A massive thank you to my beta and reviewers.**

Malfoy was happy and it Hermione unnerved beyond any sense. He was refusing to tell her about the fate of her friends.

It almost felt like a rock was crushing her heart when she would think about them.

Voldemort had left the Manor but Bellatrix was staying for few days longer or at least that's what Malfoy had told her, more like gloated about it.

She didn't know why he was so happy, but it couldn't be good for someone.

Even the House Elves were acting odd. It was almost like everything and everyone was abuzz with excitement.

She couldn't lie even to herself as she felt a pang of jealousy about Malfoy got to feel happy and House Elves excited, whereas she only got guilt and regret.

There was a tiny spark of anger that was directed at herself.

Her dad had a saying "Anger was better than despair". Maybe it was for some, but anger, despair, guilt or happiness were of no real use to her.

The guilt she felt would not save her friends, nor would her anger save them or bring back the dead.

Her despair would not free her from this room.

And if she were given happiness it would not get Malfoy to answer her questions, but she yearned for it.

It was late afternoon when she was informed why Malfoy was so happy all of sudden and it made her feel sick.

Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin had been found after months of being in hiding.

They were brought to Malfoy Manor unwillingly, but free to roam inside.

Bellatrix wanted them here so she could spend more time with Andromeda than Teddy from what she could from extract from Malfoy.

Hermione didn't understand why Bellatrix wanted her sister at Malfoy Manor, maybe she was trying to rebuild things the way they used to be or maybe her madness has fully taken over.

The screaming from the night before had belonged to a half blood who had been hiding them.

She hated taking comfort that Andromeda and little Teddy were just as much prisoner as she is but she can't help it.

Tomorrow she had one final chance to save her friends. She will have to watch Teddy for one hour but Malfoy wouldn't give her any explanation.

This was the least she could do for Tonks, Remus and Harry.

 **AN: The next chapter will be far longer.**


	6. History Rewritten

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to my beta and my readers.**

* * *

Teddy looked like an angel as Hermione watched him sleep. So innocent that it made her want to stop time and never let it start again because how long would it can last with him while living at Malfoy Manor.

Before Draco had left Teddy with her, he had gone into great detail about what Teddy's life was going to be.

The small infant would grow up believing that his blood was pure, his parents were murdered by the Order and when he was old enough he would become a Death Eater.

Those who knew the truth would never dare reveal it to him out of fear of punishment.

After today Andromeda Tonk's past would be rewritten and out of love for her grandson she would go along with it.

It was an insult to everything Tonks and Remus had stood for. They fought until the very end for their son to grow up in a world that was built on the foundation of right and wrong not a delusional world of lies and darkness.

The thought that he could and mostly likely end up like her jailers made her feel sick.

However, there was nothing she could do to change his fate anymore than her own. Yet she wept inside for him because she was one of those who was supposed to make sure he grew up in the world his parents wanted.

 **Line Break**

It has been four hours since Narcissa Malfoy came and took Teddy away from her. Although the good thing was there was no sign of Malfoy.

Hermione told herself again and again that she wasn't bothered about whether he did or not and it should feel good that the poncy git was not visiting her, touching her in any way, but she needed and wanted to know if her friends had been released and thus the need of Malfoy.

The House Elves had appeared with lunch an hour after Narcissa had left and she ate every bit of it under their watchful eyes. Each mouthful a bitter and sorrowful, reminding her how she relied on those who kept her prisoner.

When they at last left, she paced the room muttering to herself that she didn't care if Draco Malfoy ever visited her again until she wore herself out.

Now she laid on her bed perfectly still and if wasn't for the fact that Hermione could hear herself breathing she would have sworn that she was a doll. A doll that once was strong and resilient but now she was just left on the floor under a pile of dirt, like a broken toy.

 **Line Break**

It was dark outside when she heard the door open hours later since the House Elves brought her meal. She was completely still in the dark until she heard the familiar smug voice of Malfoy telling her to relax, it was only him. She almost rolled her eyes at the words, he was more of a reason for her to worry than anyone else.

"Your friends have been let go relatively unharmed," He told her, while she laid there unsure.

Hermione was happy that her friends were free; well as free as anyone could be in the Wizarding World anymore, but not knowing what to say without making Malfoy's ego grow even bigger. The poor git would just topple over with that much weight of his ego.

"You could try to act like you're grateful about it or at the very least say something to let me know you're paying attention."

"I'm grateful that they're free and that they're alive." Hermione's voice sounded flat even to her own ears.

She didn't bothered to face him, but she knew he must be frowning.

"You can be a real drag at times and before you start your 'woe is me' act you ought to know that tomorrow I'm allowing you to go outside for some fresh air." Draco finished with a huff. Instantly that captured Hermione's attention and she narrowed her eyes at the brat.

"Any reason for being oh-so-gracious?" The question rolled of her tongue like it was it second nature.

"Because Andromeda says that if you don't get some sunlight you will get sick and that potions can only prevent it for so long," Draco explained slowly, taking a few steps closer to the bed. "Now move over, you are on my side of bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she rolled over to her side, not because she was comfortable, but because he had broken the pattern of when he was staying in the room.

 **AN: Tell me if you liked it or not**


	7. A Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **Thanks to my beta and my amazing readers.**

When the door opened, Hermione had expected Malfoy to walk through it, but instead Andromeda Tonks came in. She was dressed in black, her hair was loose and her face a blank mask.

They stared at each other, trying to figure out if the other was friend or foe.

"Draco has sent me to explain how much more beneficial it is once you fully comply with the new regime," Andromeda explained, her voice as flat and hard as a brick.

Hermione remained silent, however, her face might have said it all. A look of pity and resentment both aimed at the woman in front of her.

"Listen, Hermione," Andromeda's voice was gentle suddenly, making Hermione narrow her eyes though anxious inside of what she would say. "While you have been here, some of us have been trying to complete what Harry failed to do. Now I can't tell you anything, at least not yet, but you have to believe me and listen to me when I say it is important that you keep my nephew distracted."

"How do I know that this isn't some plan cooked up by you and him just to turn me into a mindless drone,' Hermione asked, though inside she felt a laugh bubbling at her own words. She was just that after all; a mindless toy for the poncy git. Hermione wanted to believe her, but she wouldn't allow herself to trust or hope just to have it cruelly taken away from her.

"They killed the man I loved, they murdered my daughter and now they want to make my grandson one of them. I'm not going to roll over and let that happen." Andromeda voice was barely above a whisper, but her eyes pierced right through her. "You can wallow in self pity and waste away in this room or you can help me."

Hermione barely managed not to fidget under that piercing stare, feeling her soul being judged by this strange woman.

Hermione had grown used to the fact Voldemort had won. She hated it, but bitterly accepted it now and here Andromeda comes swanning in and tells her that might not be so anymore and while there was no one else wanted to see him defeated more than her, she dare not believe it. But if she were telling the truth and Hermione did nothing then she would be letting down Harry and Ron. At last, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and replied in even voice, though her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I will do what I can but I can't promise you it will work."

"All you have to do is to turn his mind on you and I will do the rest," Andromeda replied with a barely concealed smirk. However, the sound of voices coming closer made them both stiffen.

One was Malfoy's and the others is Mr. Malfoy's, they close and loud enough for Hermione to know they were arguing, but not enough to know what about.

"I should go but you ought to think about what I said." The urgency in Andromeda's voice with a cold edge in it. "Oh, and maybe you should spruce yourself up a bit because Draco should be here to take you outside soon".

 **Line Break**

The grass feels strange under her bare feet and the sun was hurtful to her eyes but she didn't mention it.

She could feel eyes on her back, but she couldn't see who they belong to. Draco was relaxed, whether it was because the eyes belong to people he knew and trusted or because he was blissfully unaware of them as well.

She thought it was unlikely to be the latter.

The garden was huge or maybe it felt that way after being locked away for so long.

Malfoy pointed at random flowers, telling her how they are his mother's pride and joy. Hermione couldn't picture Narcissa Malfoy as the the type who would be in to flowers.

Everything that Andromeda said kept repeating itself in her head like a song that gets stuck there for days.

If she had told the truth and there really was a chance to bring Voldemort down then the Malfoys would fall too. She would be free but where would she go because even if Voldemort were to defeated there was to much bloodshed for things to go back to the way they used to be.

She could never forgive those who had just rolled over and let it happen to save themselves.

"You seemed trouble," Malfoy commented, stopping to stare at her, searching for something in her eyes and face.

"I am just thinking about what Andromeda said to me," Hermione confessed, trying to keep her voice soft. "She made some valid points as to why I should be more cooperative and less resentful about being here."

"I had hoped that she could get through to you." Malfoy told her, extending his hand as a gesture for her to take it. To his surprise she took it and forced a small smile.

If there was an iota of a chance to finish what Harry couldn't do.

 **AN: Click that button and let me know what you think.**


End file.
